Something back from the past
by BethAnne13
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. May include spoilers. When each of the Cullens' greatest fears are brought to life, what will happen? And why is Renesmee's fear, the most dangerous? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1-Rosalie

Rosalie's POV

"The last thing I remember was jumping off a cliff and just lying there wishing my life was over and thinking this was it I'm dead" Esme started to cry as she spoke about her human life.

"When I woke up I felt better already because all of my worries could just slip away like rain down a window and I didn't care about the trouble of my old life because I could live a proper life now". As Esme Stopped Carlisle said lovingly "yes you can and you can live it with me by your side whenever you need me". Carlisle kissed Esme and smiled.

Bella interrupted fast and said "awww Esme".

Jasper had told his story before Esme and was still upset from what he had done but he finally asked me about my human life. I looked at him and inside I little part of me just screamed. I started to talk.

"When I was about 8 years old I always wanted a baby and my mother would buy me a doll for me to play with and as she said practise with. I would dress the doll up in pretty pink clothes and cute little shoes and I would treat it like a real baby". I smiled as I said that.

"as I grew up I started to understand what it meant to be a mother and when I reached 16 my father kept buying me nice clothes, jewellery and shoes but the more stuff he brought me the more I kept wondering why is he buying me this stuff? I mean it's not that I don't like it but it was like he was smothering me with diamonds." I looked over to Renesmee and I could see in her eyes that she would love all that money.

"One night I overheard my mother and father taking and they spoke about me getting married to a man called Richard Dowling I knew exactly who they were talking about ... he was a snobby 17 year old boy who acted like a 5 year old but I had plans of my own".

"There was one man who stood out the most for me and his name was Royce King and he was everything I wanted he was rich, handsome, strong, loving and more. When I was 18 I started getting closer to Royce and he was so loving and I had only seen the side to him that he wanted me to see. He would tell me loves me, he would hold till the rains stops and his kisses were so passionate but it was all a lie and the truth was one thing I didn't wanna know." I stopped for a while because I started to weep but Emmett took hold of me and I carried on.

"On the last night of my life I was at a friend's house and she had recently had a baby and he was so sweet... he had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair but as it was getting late I had to leave. I walked past a group of men around the ages of 20 - 25 but as I looked more closely I noticed one of the men was Royce. He called me over and he and his drunken friends didn't care what they did." at that moment Renesmee left the room because Jake pulled her out because he knew what I was going to say.

"The raped me and they left me in the street thinking I was dead believe me I wanted to be. A few minutes after they left Carlisle found me he smelt the blood and didn't want me to die"

"After I woke up I wanted to kill those drunken idiots the ones that had ruined my life and I needed revenge and fast. I killed them all one by one but saved Royce for last so he would know I was coming. I didn't want to live but when I found Emmett everything changed and he is the only for me to stay alive"

After I said my story jasper spoke and simple said "I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2-Esme

Esme POV

As Rose told her story, the whole family were quiet. When she finished I walked over and hugged her, whispering 'I know how it feels to be abused by men. Charles sexually abused me and he smacked, punched, kicked and taunted me. I know how it feels. If you EVER need to talk to someone about it, you can talk to me anytime.' She hugged me back and then Jasper said he was really sorry for making her tell us about that. Carlisle saw I was a little shaken by hearing Rose's story again and took me outside, claiming we were going hunting. We ran a little way into the woods and then broke out into the meadow. He untwined his fingers with mine and pulled me close.

"Do you remember when I proposed to you here? When you said 'yes' I know that was the happiest moment of my existence. Please stop thinking about Charles and Rose and think about that instead? I find that thinking about that moment, when I'm sad, it makes everything better."

I nodded and snuggled into his chest. I started thinking about the day he proposed. I was sure, that if I could cry, I would be in hysterics. But I was trying to cry with happiness. That was also the happiest moment existence. But then I started thinking about my wonderful family and their stories. Carlisle picked this up and kissed my hair. I looked into his golden eyes. He saw the pain and asked if I wanted to talk about it.

"Okay." I replied.

"Okay."

"It was horrible. He abused me and it was awful. I was covered in black and blue and scars and cuts. He would threaten to rape me if I wasn't a better wife. I tried, I really did. I tried to be a better wife and to see his good side, but it turned out he didn't have one. He was terrifying. I was really glad when we went off to fight in the war. I hoped he would die. I am a terrible person for that!" I sobbed. "When he came back, fit and healthy, I was petrified. Soon after, I became pregnant. I decided to run away, as I knew that bringing a child into Charles home was a bad idea. One day, I packed my bags and ran. I ran to my cousins. Then to and posed as a war widow. When my little baby boy was born, I was over joyed. But only two days after his birth he died. I gave up the will to live. I ran to a cliff and jumped…."

Carlisle pulled me closer as if to get me as far away as possible from that memory. I looked up again, and saw pain in his eyes. "What is it Carlisle?"

"Charles abused you and I hate to think of that man. How could he abuse such a beautiful, kind, caring and loving person? I hate that man. I hate him." Carlisle spat.

"Oh." I said, shocked at that sudden burst of emotion.

"I really hate him! He turned a bubbly, happy teenager into a broken woman."

"But, you put me back together. You breathed new life into me and I am so glad you found me. I love you Carlisle. I love you."

"I love you too." He breathed.

Suddenly we heard a rustling. A man, who looked a lot like Charles step out of the trees.

"Get off my wife." He said.


	3. Chapter 3-Rosalie

Rosalie's POV

A lot of time had gone by since Esme and Carlisle left to go hunting normally their not that long and I was starting to get worried so I decided to follow their scent

As soon as I got their I heard Esme scream

"Carlisle what's going on, who is that man, Esme are you ok"

A hundred questions were spinning around in my head at the time

Carlisle furiously said "who are you and what do you want"

By the sound of Esme's scream I think she knew who he was and if Esme could cry I think she'd be in hysterics

"Answer me" Carlisle said demandingly

"I've waited hundreds of years for you Esme Everson"

Esme started to back away as she said "no it can't be you should be dead"

"You haven't changed a bit Esme"

"What happened to you, how can you be here Charles"

Carlisle face filled with rage at the name

"I waited for you so I could hear you scream as I rip you apart" Charles started to laugh

Carlisle butted in "Touch her and I'll break your face"

"Oh not nice are you"

I didn't know what I was doing but I shouted at him to protect Esme "Don't touch you have no business here and anyway its 3 against 1"

"Oh no no no I'm not alone I brought along a friend to help me carry out the deed"

"What do you mean" I said anxiously

"Well as you can tell I'm not human but I'm not a vampire … I'm a werewolf and I met a friend along the way here and he mentioned your name"

"Who's name"

"You Rosalie"

He turned round as a man came out of the trees and I froze as I saw that face of Royce and I screamed


	4. Chapter 4-Esme

Esme POV

Charles and Royce. Charles. How was he here? Surely he would have died by now? How was he a wolf? All the questions were popping up and making my head spin. Carlisle took my hand and pulled me behind him. I snarled at him.

"I don't want you hurt." I said.

"And I don't want you hurt. Esme, I can fight them. Just stay out of this." He snarled. I was surprised at the harshness in his tone, though I knew that he only wanted to protect me.

"But-"

"No buts Esme. Stay out of this." He said, just as harshly as the first time.

"I would give myself to, him, if you died. I would. In a second."

"No Esme. NO! And I can take down two wolves. Esme, just stay out of this."

"Why do you care about My Esme?" Charles questioned.

"Because, she is my wife." Carlisle replied.

"No" Charles laughed. "She's married to me. Now give me back my wife."

Rosalie was a little way off, fuming.

"I thought I killed you! I killed you! How are you here?!"

"I'm a wolf now Rose."

"Don't you dare call me Rose!" she retorted.

Suddenly Carlisle was running towards Charles.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "No! He could kill you!" I sobbed.

Charles stood stock still. He seemed surprised that this man cared so much about me, and that I, cared so much about him. Carlisle smacked Charles into the ground. In the second he turned to look at me, Royce was on his back. I ran over and pulled him off, before yelling a Rose to get help. I sunk my teeth into his neck, and drained him of blood. Then Charles jumped on me, and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5-Carlisle

Carlisle POV

I pulled Charles off Esme and continued to wrestle him to the ground. Suddenly Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice broke out into the clearing. As I turned to look at them, Charles started pulling off my head. Emmett, Edward and Alice ran over to help me. Within 15 seconds Charles was dead.

Then I remembered Esme. I ran over and saw her lying motionless. I started to panic. Jasper shook her.

"Esme?"

"If you can hear us, wake up mum."

"Mum? Wake up? Please?"

Everyone was asking her to wake up. I was afraid she wasn't going to.

"What's happened to her?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6-Esme

Esme POV

The world around me was black. My head hurt. I could hear voices. My head was filled with questions. Why couldn't I see? Where was Charles? Where was Carlisle? Then my angel spoke.

"What's happened to her?" he said. I was filled with relief. He was fine.

I felt someone's hand come down hard on my face. It stung a little. My eyes flashed open. I saw Carlisle's face first. I took in his beautiful face, his hair, everything. I then looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and worry. I sat up, shocking the people around me. Only then did I realise that there was anyone else with us. I looked at their faces; they all wore the same worried expression. I looked at Carlisle again.

"What happened? Where is Charles? Did I- I killed Royce." I whispered. I looked up at my husband. "I killed Royce."

"I killed Charles. With the help of these." He said pointing at Emmett, Edward and Alice. "I killed Charles, so we're even."

"But, Rose, is that okay? It was spur of the moment! I was trying to help Carlisle! I really didn't me-"

"I'm glad you killed him." Rose said bluntly. I tried to stand and found I was quite weak. I fell back to the ground. Emmett managed to stop my head from hitting the ground again. I started to try again, but Carlisle picked my swiftly off my feet, making me let out a small yelp.

"Scared were you mum?" Emmett teased. I snuggled into Carlisle's chest.

"I wasn't scared, I was just…surprised." I smiled, kissing Carlisle's chest.

"Okay you two, don't expose your kids to that…." Emmett laughed.

"Like your any better?" Alice replied for me.

"Yeah, well, we don't do it in public."

"Shut up now Emmett." said Rose. "It's awkward."

We laughed as we neared the house. Carlisle carried me upstairs to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"I'm fine Carlisle, seriously." I said trying to get up. He pushed me down again. He picked me up again and took me down stairs. Renesmee didn't look too happy.


	7. Chapter 7-Renesmee

Renesmee POV

When everyone got back to the house they all look shocked to death I wasn't sure what had actually happened because when Rosalie came for help Jacob kept me behind but I'm 13 now I do understand and they should stop treating me like a kid

"Mum what happened" I asked her desperate to know

"Don't worry darling every things fine" dad replied before mum could

"No its not I can see it in your eyes … what happened"

Dad told me and at the sound of his voice he was worried

Later on I overheard jasper Emmett Edward and Carlisle talking the rest of the family were up stairs in Esme's room

"Carlisle how is this possible rose killed Royce years ago" Emmett said

"And how can he be alive and a werewolf" jasper replied

"I don't know but it isn't safe here and this is like some sort of dark magic" Carlisle said worryingly

Jacob replied quickly "Carlisle what are we gonna do?"

Jake had recently arrive to see me

After I got a bit scared so I ran back up stairs and didn't say a word


	8. Chapter 8-Esme

Esme POV

"Renesmee?" I called. Where had my granddaughter gone? She had vanished about half an hour ago. I went up to Edward's room. She sat on the bed; her beautiful hair way past her waist was wrapped around her. I walked over and sat down.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked.

"No. I still don't get what's happening. I'm 13 now. People need to stop treating me like a kid." She said in a cold voice.

"Do you want me to explain?"

"Yes please." She said. I explained what had happened, and what we were all suspicious about. When I finished she looked a little surprised, but other than that, not really that bothered.

"Yeah, well, we will win. We always do so….." she trailed off when Alice walked in.

"Esme, we need you to come down stairs. Like now." She said. I quickly hugged my granddaughter and followed Alice to the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the sofa next to Edward. I immediately went and sat next to him. His arm wrapped around my waist, protectively.

"What's up then?" I asked, reaching out for Carlisle's hand.

"Alice had a vision." Edward said.

"What was it about?" I asked suddenly worried about the way he has spoken.

"Next it's Edward. Then Bella. Jake clouded my vision, but I think all of our biggest fears are coming to haunt us. A group of people are sending them too us. It believe its someone we don't kn-" she cut off as Renesmee walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing" Bella replied immediately.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I want to know what you are talking about!" she shouted. I looked at Bella, then Edward, then Renesmee. Edward offered Renesmee a seat on his lap. She refused it and came over to sit next to me.

"Esme has been the only one to actually listen to me. I'm 13, and I don't what to be left out anymore. Tell me what's happening." She snapped.

"Okay" said Bella giving in. "Alice had a vision. You greatest fears are coming to hau-" she was cut off from a wild yell. It came from Edward.


	9. Chapter 9-Bella

Bella's POV

I heard my husband scream with a loud yelp

Renesmee was frozen

"Edward what is it"

"I read all your minds and saw all your fears but renesmee's is the worst"

"well yer but dad that's not actually going to happen … is it"

Edward had the most horrible look in his face

"Edward what did you see" Esme said sounding worried

"Renesmee has a fear of all of us dying"

The whole family were shocked no-one knew what to say apart from Renesmee

"But nan said we win everything and she said we always will"

No-one replied. Renesmee ran upstairs vampire speed because she didn't want to except that this was real.

Jake followed her and they were up there for a while as Jacob tried to convince her to come down

When they did finally come down the tears in her eyes made me want to cry if I could.

She sat down next to me and Edward and hugged us and said I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10-Alice

Alice POV

Esme looked over at me. I couldn't read minds, but I knew that she wanted to speak to me. Her eyes moved to Rosalie and then tilted her head to the hallway. She then got up and pulled Carlisle with her. They walked out the room and closed the door. A few minutes later, I asked Rosalie if she would come upstairs and model some of her new dresses for me. She quickly agreed when she saw my eyes move towards the hallway. We got up and then went out to meet Carlisle and Esme, closing the door behind us.

"Okay, Carlisle, go back in. I've already told you, tell them I am with the other trying on clothes." Esme said. He leaned over and gave her a short but meaningful kiss and when back into the living room. Esme lead us upstairs and into Rosalie's room.

"I love trying on dresses!" she exclaimed. "It's like my guilty pleasure! Because I don't have anywhere to where them…" she trailed off with a sad expression on her face.

"You should join me and Alice when we do then Mum." Rosalie said, smiling.

"Aww, thank you Rose. I will, if you don't mind that is…."

"We'd love it!" I squealed. We never spent time with our adoptive mother. This would be like 'bonding'. Esme dashed into her room and came back a few seconds later, her arms filled with dresses that neither of us had seen before.

"When did you get these?" I asked.

"Ohh, when Carlisle and I first met, he took me on a shopping trip and bought me loads of dresses." She said, smiling at the memory. Rose smiled and went into her walk-in wardrobe to get a selection of her numerous amounts of dresses. I also went to get some. As I was picking out some exotic, fun and just drop dead gorgeous ones, I heard the rest of my family talking.

"Anyone up of a hunt? I need to feed before my shift at the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Where did Rose, Alice and Esme go?" questioned Jasper.

"Do you wanna go on the xbox?" asked Emmett.

"Sure" Renesmee replied. Yay! My family was normal again. No more worry or fear, just chilling and having fun. For the moment. I knew that soon Edward's fear would arrive, and with is Bella's. I tried to put it to the back of my mind as I ran back to Rose's room. Esme was zipping Rose into a beautiful purple dress. She was wearing a lovely aqua blue dress that came up to above the knee.

"Wow. When did you get _that_?" I asked. She laughed.

"Carlisle bought it for me when we first when into the town. I told him my favourite colour was aqua blue, so he bought me this dress. At first I was surprised at the length, but because we are all family, I thought it would be okay if I wore it now. For the second time." She replied, with another laugh. All her worry and fear from downstairs seemed to have disappeared. I wasn't about to bring up the reason for us all coming up here, now that my mother was so happy. The happiest she had been since the scene in the meadow. I gave Rose the look so she wouldn't ruin our mother's happiness either. I quickly slipped on a peach dress with lovely feathers around the hem.

"Esme, do you want to come hunting with me and Edward?" Carlisle called up.

"I would any other time, but no thank you. I don't really want to go into the woods." She said with a shiver. I quickly complimented her to cheer her up. She was now wearing a lovely green dress with a beautiful crystal pattern on the shoulder.

"Mum, how could you keep such gorgeous things from my view?" I asked with fake hurt.

"I'm very sorry Alice." She said walking over and cupping my face in her hands like I was a child. Rose laughed as I changed my face to a sad 'puppy eyes' expression. Bella came up and asked if she could join in.

"Sure, and Renesmee can if she wants." I smiled.

"No thanks aunty Alice. I'm gunna beat Emmett at Mario brothers!" she yelled up. Bella ran out to the cottage and grabbed a few dresses. She was back in under two minutes. I grabbed my camera and started to take photos. We taught Esme some poses and we took loads of pictures. It was the most fun we had all had in ages. All was well.

Then Bella suddenly fell to the floor. I ran to grab her head and asked someone to get Edward and Carlisle. Esme was already at the door. I heard her slam the door behind her. Renesmee ran up the stairs to ask why Esme was running into the woods with her lovely green dress on. Then she saw her mum and fell to the floor in a sobbing heap. Rose was with her in a second.

"It's alright Nessie. It's alright." She said trying to soothe her. I called Jasper. He was in the room within seconds and he relieved Renesmee of her sadness and replaced it with calm. Rose took her back down to the living room.

Esme came running up the stairs.

"I couldn't find them." She sobbed. Her dress was ripped in several places and if she could, she would have been crying rivers. I could see it in her eyes. Jasper gave her a hug and soothed her worried mind. She hugged him back. Suddenly I heard Carlisle and Edward crash through the door. Carlisle came straight upstairs. Esme went downstairs with Jasper. I heard Renesmee crying. I heard Edward sobbing. I don't know what was worse. Renesmee's hysterics or Edwards load sobs. Then just as suddenly as she has fallen, Bella was standing in front of the mirror asking why Edward and Renesmee were crying. This was more confusing than we had originally thought…..


	11. Chapter 11-Carlisle

Carlisle POV

Esme walked down the stairs. The beautiful green dress, I had got her when we first met, was ripped all up completely.

"Esme, that dress cost £786.99. And you've ruined it." I teased to make her laugh. Her face stayed the same, a worried and scared expression. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "Don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine." I said, although I knew it wouldn't be. I kept my thoughts on cheering up my wife. She looked so sad and worried. I hated to see her like this. I hugged her tighter.

"Carlisle" Alice said quietly. I unwrapped my arms from Esme. Immediately wishing I hadn't had to let go of her and see her face. It was scrunched up. I knew that she would be crying if she could. I quickly kissed her forehead as Alice pulled me outside.

"What's up?" I asked. Edward came out to join us.

"Alice, tell him quickly. Esme needs him." Edward said bluntly.

"Okay, well…err"

"Quickly" said Edward

"There is the group. They want to undermine us. They want us gone. They are trying to kill us off. The Bella thing earlier was them showing us what could happen. Carlisle, I'm scared." said Alice. As she spoke the last sentence her eyes filled with sadness and fear. That was another member of my family who believed we were going to die.

"Okay, well-" Edward cut me off. "Carlisle, Esme is really freaking out. She's really upset and scared. She needs you. She's upstairs in your office. She is in your chair." I ran into the house and up to my office. There she was, sobbing into the remains of her green dress. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into my neck.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I love you all too much to see you die. Isn't there a way that we can stop this happening?"

"No. Not that I know of." I said picking her up and putting her on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her hair. Her sobbing became quieter. I hugged her close to me and rested my head on hers. Her body relaxed.

"Carlisle?" I lifted my head and looked at her. Her eyes were no longer filled with sadness and fear. They looked curious.

"Yes."

"What is your biggest fear?"

"It was the Charles would come back and hurt you again. That be would abuse you again. That's my biggest fear."

"OH." She said. She looked surprised.

"What?" I asked, moving to get a better view of her face. She turned it into my chest. "What?" I repeated.

"I thought it would be about the witch hunts or your dad. I never thought it would be about Me." she mumbled, keeping her head facing towards my chest. I turned her head so I could see her face.

"I'm not scared about the witch hunts, or my dad." I said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Carlisle! Esme!" someone shouted up the stairs. "It's Renesmee and Edward. They are just like Bella was!"

I jumped up. Esme clung onto me and we raced downstairs. There in the living room, Renesmee and Edward we lying motionless on the sofa


	12. Chapter 12-Jasper

Jasper's pov

Esme and Carlisle ran down stairs as fast as they could to find Edward and Renesmee lying on the sofas not moving a muscle.

I didn't know what to do but I stood there just staring at Edward then Renesmee then Esme then Carlisle

I was sort of expecting Carlisle would know what to do but he didn't his mind went black

Bella tried to wake renesmee up "baby come on please wake up" she didn't wake up then she went over to Edward and did the same but again no movement

No one was sure of what was going on but after a while Renesmee and Edward both stood up as normal as any day.

We all looked at both of them puzzled and confused renesmee walked up stairs Jacob following her we didn't see them for a while but Edward didn't say a word for hours

After a while Edward spoke he said

"What are we going to do?"

At that point we all figured out that he knew what happened and what was going on but no-one could answer his question. There was a moment of silent for 2 minutes then Carlisle said

"Look I don't know what's coming but we have to be ready because I don't know what's out there and neither do any of you but we need to stay together and hope that no-one dies"


	13. Chapter 13-Jacob&Edward

Jacob's POV

I followed renesmee upstairs she looked the saddest I've ever seen her. As soon as I entered the room she curled up into a little ball. Even though I have inprinted on her it feels like I'm only her older brother. I guess she's a bit young for all that.

"Jacob what's going to happen to us" she started to speak

"Ness to tell you truthfully I don't know"

"Well what are we gonna do then! Jake I don't want to lose you or any of my family"

"Look ness I need to tell you something … your mum and dad didn't want me to tell you about this until you were at least 16 but when a wolf imprints on someone it means that they are bound to be together … and I inprinted on you"

"Jake what are you saying?"

"Renesmee … you and I were meant to be"

Renesmee looked about 15 now and she understood everything I was saying and after a minute of silence she smiled and said

"Then so it should be"

She gently kissed me on the cheek after we both just smiled at each other. Then we both went down stairs one after the other to find the hole house in silence no-one was talking but we could tell something was disturbingly wrong

Edward POV

I knew that Jacob had kissed my daughter. His thoughts had been loud. Very loud. When they came downstairs, I gave him a look and decided I would talk to him about it when Renesmee was asleep. I started thinking about what I was going to say.

I was shocked back to what was happening by Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme's thoughts. They were all thinking the same thing:

'What will happen when Renesmee's fear comes?'.

I looked at them all in turn. Their thoughts all over the place. Rosalie was worrying about losing Emmett and dying. Carlisle was worried about losing his family, and Esme, he couldn't lose them. He loved them too much. Esme didn't want what they had right now to end, but mostly she didn't want her Carlisle to die. She had died to be with him, she couldn't lose him. She loved him too much. She loved everyone too much. The rest of my family were fretting too. Jasper and Emmett were worried about their mate and their family, Alice's were much the same. I knew Bella would be thinking the same as Alice. Jacob was thinking about Renesmee and how he would protect her. But Renesmee's thoughts were by far the worst. They made me want to break down into tears and hold her. I looked at her. She was trembling. Violently. I walked over and hugged her, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Carlisle stood up and left the room, followed by Esme. They went outside for a walk. Alice and Jasper went up to their room. Rosalie smiled at Renesmee and then walked out.

'Anyone fancy a game of sing star?' asked Emmett trying to lighten the mood a little, everyone knew he was terrible at sing star.

'Okay! I bet I can get I higher score than you by far!' Said replied Renesmee happily, her sadness and fear completely gone. I smiled at Bella who grinned back at me. I leaned over and kissed her, to get an 'eww' from Renesmee.

We were all happily content like this for a few hours. After about three hours, Carlisle and Esme were not home. I was the only one to pick up on this though, and decided not to worry the other members of my family. After another two hours Jacob and Renesmee were starting to get hungry, only then did people realise Esme and Carlisle had been gone for over five hours.

'Mom, where's grandma and grandpa?' asked Renesmee.

'I think they are still on their walk, honey' Bella replied with a fake smile. I could tell she was worried. I looked over at Alice. She hadn't had a vision, so nothing bad could have happened, could it?

'Aunt Rosalie, I'm hungry. Where's Esme?' Renesmee asked.

'I don't know darling, but I'll make you some tea if you want?'

'And Jakey?'

'If you say so!' said Rose as she walked into the kitchen.

Emmett and Jacob went back to playing Mario Brothers on the wii while Renesmee played chess with Alice. Although I knew that my parents were probably fine and just enjoying the privacy, I couldn't help but wonder why they were still out. Esme _always _made Renesmee and Jacob's tea, in fact she went a little mad if someone else did. So where were they? Maybe they don't have a watch and have lost track of time, or maybe they are dead and Renesmee's fear is starting? I looked over at Jasper, he could sense I was worried.

'Want to hunt Edward?' he asked. I nodded my head and got up.

'oh, I'll come!' said Alice. We gave her a look that told her we were going to look for Carlisle and Esme.

'Actually, I'll stay here and make sure Rose doesn't burn anything!' Alice laughed.

'I won't burn anything Alice!' Rosalie replied from the kitchen. And with that we left.

'Okay, let's find them and bring them home, everyone so worried.' Said Jasper.

'Okay Jasper, but let's stay together.'

We ran to the meadow. This is where I had expected them to be. They weren't there. I was starting to panic. I looked over at Jasper. His expression matched mine. I racked my brain for where they could be. Then it came to me. The river, a special spot for my parents. This is where Carlisle had proposed. Esme had said 'yes', where they had first admitted their feelings for each other and where either went when they wanted to be alone or with just their mate. I looked at Jasper, he had been thinking the same. We sprinted down there and sure enough, there they were. Carlisle's arm was around Esme's shoulder, her hands wrapped around his in her lap. His head resting on hers. Their legs tangled together. They were safe, that's all I needed to know. I turned and started back to the house, not wanting to ruin their time together. Jasper followed me.

We were about half a mile away from the river, when we heard a scream. I knew immediately who's it was. Esme's. I didn't even have to look at Jasper to tell him we were going back. We were at the river in 3seconds flat.

And then we saw them. Esme was lying unconscious on the grass.


	14. Chapter 14-Carlisle

**Carlisle's POV**

**I didn't know what to do! I was a doctor normally I would check for breathing and get the patient to their feet but this was different. She was my one and only I couldn't lose her not now.**

"**Carlisle help her" I heard jasper say in a frightened way**

"**Get her back to the house! NOW" I screamed at them**

**All 3 of us ran as fast as we could back to the house the whole family could hear us coming a mile away. We burst through the doors and laid my unconscious wife on the table.**

"**Carlisle what happened!" screamed Rosalie**

"**I don't know she just fell" I replied**

**As I laid her on the table I kissed her fore head and gently whispered to her its ok I'm gonna make it better. The whole family was in shock no-one knew what to do.**

**An hour later I was still in the room on my own just staring at her. I thought she was gone. I thought I had lost the one thing that matters most to me.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**A piercing scream escaped her lips. I was by her side in seconds. She stared up at me. She looked at me like I was a stranger.**

"**Carlisle"**

**Thankfully she did remember me**

"**Esme" I replied**

"**I was so scared. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I was back there I thought I was bleeding to death at the foot of the cliff"**

**I lifted her chin and made sure she was staring directly into my eyes.**

"**I would never leave you and I would never make you go through that again"**

**I kissed her soft lips.**

**Rosalie could sense that Esme was awake and was in the room in seconds.**

"**Mom, you're awake"**

**Renesmee soon followed Jacob at her heels.**

"**she's gonna be fine now let's hope it's all over" I said**


	15. Chapter 15-Jacob

**Jacob's POV**

**I could only enter the room with one foot in and the other out when someone yanked me out and took me to the terrace … it was Edward. I could tell this was gonna be a happy convocation.**

"**What is wrong with you" he said with a stern attitude**

"**What have I done now" I replied**

"**You kissed her! You kissed my daughter!"**

"**What's wrong with that she's practically 16 now?"**

"**Jacob you told her about you imprinting on her. We didn't want her to know yet."**

"**Well she knows now so there's not much you can do"**

**It was 2 hours later Edward had told Bella and to be honest she was reacting better than I thought … she was fine with it and she had told Edward to get over himself and let it go. Which surprised me a lot normally she would be the first one to react.**

"**Jacob" I heard my angles voice from behind**

"**Renesmee ... what is it?"**

"**We're all going to die aren't we" she said as I watched a single tear slide down her cheek**

"**I don't know what's going to happen. To be honest if any of us knew it would be Alice but even if she did know she wouldn't tell us ... she wouldn't want to worry us."**

**As soon as I said that Renesmee stood up and ran straight over to Alice.**

"**Alice please tell me the truth have you had the vision about what is going to happen to us?"**

"**Renesmee I honestly haven't had a vision I promise."**

"**Are you sure?" Renesmee replied with a disappointed tone**

"**Look nothing will happen to you your mum and dad would never let that happen and neither would Jacob"**


	16. Chapter 16-Rosalie

Rosalie POV

'Rose? What happened to me?'

It was Esme. She was still confused as to why she had been by the river with Carlisle one second and on the dining room table the next.

'No one really knows mom. You were just sort of unconscious? Carlisle knows more than us, probably…ask him' I replied.

'Where is he?'

'I think he's in his office? He hasn't really spoken to anyone after you woke up. I think he blames himself for what happened to you. You should talk to him.' I said helping her off the sofa.

'Okay, his office, right?' she said then started towards the stairs. With nothing to do now my mom had gone to see my dad, I went to see where Emmett was. Before I could even wonder where he might be, a whoop sounded from the game room. It was Emmett's.

'Oh yeah! You sucker! I beat you! Jasper, where's my fiver?'

'What did he beat who at?' I asked.

'He beat me at pool.' Replied Jacob, laughing.

'Woooooo! Hell yeah! Rose, baby, you shoulda seen it!' said Emmett. 'Wooooooooo!'.

'Shhhhhhhh! Esme and Carlisle are talking, let's not make them come downstairs, eh?' I said. Then I noticed Renesmee in the corner with Alice. She was smiling but I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. I pulled Alice aside.

'What's up with Nessie?' I asked glancing over at her.

'She's scared about her fear and whether her and Jacob will die.' Alice informed me.

'Oh, poor thing…wait, she knows about Jacob imprinting?'

'Yeah, he told her before Esme and Carlisle went for a walk. Edward was pretty mad, but Bella was fine with it, in fact she was kind of happy he'd told her!' Alice laughed.

'Oooh, guys! Titanic's on TV! Oh my gosh, it's Leonardo Di'Caprio! He's well good looking!' fussed Renesmee. 'Oh my gosh, I actually wish I was Rose in this!'.

'Hey! What about me, huh? He better looking than me?' asked Jacob, jokily.

'Well…that'd be a hard one..hmmm…I think you _might_ be a _tad_ better looking!' Renesmee laughed.

'Well she's happy know.' I said. Renesmee, Alice, Bella and myself watched Titanic, while the boys had a pool tournament.

'Doesn't Esme love this film?' asked Alice about 20 minutes into it.

'Yeah, she watches it whenever it's on TV. She's gunna be unset she missed this!' I smiled. As the film was finishing and Renesmee was crying, Jacob asked where Esme was.

'She hasn't gone down to the river again, has she? Besides, I'm starving!'

'Well you have legs. You can walk to the fridge.' Said Edward, curtly. He was still mad at Jacob.

'okay, okay, I'm going!' said Jacob as he walked out the room. A few seconds later we heard a groan.

'There's no cheese!' moaned Jacob. Renesmee laughed and went into the kitchen.

'There is, you just weren't looking!' she laughed after a few seconds.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'I don't know? Not looking for the cheese? Annoying my dad? He'll be annoyed at you for years now!' Renesmee laughed. They walked back into the living room. Jacob had his arm around Renesmee's waist. I looked over at Edward and Bella. Edward was sitting on the edge of his seat. His jaw clenched and his fists in balls. Bella was stroking his back to calm him. Then we heard a violent sob. It came from upstairs. Everyone looked at each other, then Edward.


	17. Chapter 17-Esme

Esme POV

I walked up to Carlisle's office. I was standing in front of the door for about 30 seconds before I heard Carlisle say,

'Esme, I know you're out there.'

'How?'

'I can smell your scent.'

'Oh…can I come in?'

'I suppose so…' I was worried. He normally welcomed my in with excitement, now he was almost forcing himself to let me in. I open the door. He was sitting at his desk. His head in his hands. He didn't look up as I walked in, just sighed. I walked over to his desk and put my hands on his shoulders. He flinched.

'Carlisle, what's wrong. Your acting as if you hate me and want nothing to do with me…' I said sadly.

'Esme, I love you...I just…need some space, now isn't a good time…'

'Oh' I replied, hurt. I took my hands off his shoulders and started towards the door. I could feel my throat tightening. I was about to open the door, when a small sob escaped my lips. I heard Carlisle look up.

'Esme…wait…did you want something?' he asked.

'No' I replied. I turned the door handle and opened the door. I took one step through the door way when I felt Carlisle's hands on my waist.

'You did want something' He whispered into my ear.

'It isn't important, don't worry…'

'It is important. I know it is and you came up to tell me and I pushed you away. I feel terrible. Please Esme, what was it?' he asked turning me round and looking into my eyes. When I didn't reply, he closed the door and took me over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I did.

'Esme, please tell me. I feel awful.'

'It's nothing, really. I just wanted to know why I hadn't seen you since I woke up. I missed you.' I said, looking at my lap. He wound his arms around my waist and I put one around his neck, securing myself to him, and the other on his chest. I rest my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

'That's not nothing.' He whispered before kissing my head. 'And the answer to your question; I was doing some of my paperwork.'

'So paperwork's more important than me?' I snapped, pulling away from him.

'No! I just couldn't face seeing you, because then I would be reminded that it was my fault you were knocked out, that you almost died, that I could have lost you. I didn't want to think about it.' He said, face in his hands.

'It wasn't your fault!' I said lifting his head and kissing his cheek.

'It was.'

'It wasn't! How did I even _get_ knocked out?'

'I don't know. I closed my eyes for a second and then you were lying on the grass, unconscious, a few feet away.'

'See, it wasn't your fault.'

'If I hadn't closed my eyes…'

'Carlisle, I was probably going to become unconscious whether your eyes were open or not. It wasn't your fault!'

'it w..' I cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips. He pulled away.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?'

'Yes.'

'Since when?'

'Since I almost let you get killed.'

'Carlisle, for the last time! It wasn't your fault!' I looked into his gorgeous golden eyes. He shook his head.

'I'm so sorry…'

'What for?'

'Everything'

'You have nothing to be sorry for though'

'I do…for leaving you when you needed me, for pushing you away when you wanted to talk to me, for letting you almost get-'

'Carlisle, it wasn't your fault. You blamed yourself and you needed space. It's totally understandable. You have nothing to be sorry for.' He looked into my eyes and I leaned forward to kiss him again.

'How did I get a wife as perfect as you?' he asked between kisses.

'How did I get a husband as amazing and caring and kind and handsome as you?' I replied.

'Esme, you're so beautiful and caring. I love you more than my anything in the world.'

'I love you more' I rested my head on his shoulder again. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a violent sob escaped Carlisle's lips. I turned to look at him. He was shaking.

'Carlisle?'

'I'm so sorry. Imagine if you had gotten hurt, or died. I would never forgive myself.' He said. His tight on me suddenly got tighter. I lifted his head.

'Carlisle, it didn't happen. And nothing will. We'll be fine. You'll see.' I replied, wishing I believed the words I had just spoken. 'You'll see.'

The door burst open. We both turned to look. It was Rosalie and Edward. They looked worried, but then embarrassed. They apologised a few times and then shut the door. I looked back at Carlisle and laughed.

'I love your laugh.' He said.

'Why? It's horrible.'

'It isn't Esme. And because it means you're happy, which is all I ever want.'

'But it's still horrible.' I said.

'Esme, it's beautiful.' He looked over at his clock. 'It's almost nine. We should go downstairs.'

'Okay. I love you.'

'I love you too. Sorry, again.'

'For the last time. You have nothing to be sorry for!' I said standing up.

'But if-'

'I don't even want to talk about it.' I said as he slipped his hand in mine.

'As you wish.' He replied before kissing me.


	18. Chapter 18-Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

**I heard giggling as Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs**

"**So you weren't getting up to anything you shouldn't have been were you?" I said to them**

**Everyone just looked at me like it was a usual thing for me to say**

"**No Emmett we wouldn't do such a thing" Esme replied**

"**I find that hard to believe" said Edward jokily**

**I felt hands slide around my neck. These were the hands of my angel. I turned around and there she was standing there. I couldn't read minds but I could tell what she wanted to do. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to our room.**

"**And there they go" said Jacob obviously understanding what we were gonna do**

**We got through the door I span her round and pined her to the door. Kissing her soft lips as I did. We hit the bed and it was like all our worries were lifted. I didn't have to think about anything or anyone but her.**

**I grabbed her waist as she grabbed my back tearing each other's clothes off. I ran my hand over her lips just so I could feel how soft they were. I kissed her and she let out a little giggle so I giggle back.**

**3 hours later we both just laid there her head upon my chest and her hand holding my stomach. My arm stroking her back and hair as we both stared into each other's eyes.**

"**Wow haven't been that good in a long time" she said to me in delight**

"**What do you mean I'm always this good" I replied back**

"**Oh yeah I remember now" she giggled back**

**Once again I kissed her lips again and again.**

**I could feel her gradually rolling herself on top of me**

**She sat on me with her legs wrapped around my waist so I sat up. We couldn't stop. It was like we were out of control. I kissed her neck then she kissed mine**

**We started to slow down**

**Then she rolled off of me and walked to our bathroom**

"**Before we go back down I'm gonna have a quick shower" she said to me as I lie back in the bed and put my arms behind my head in the chill position.**

"**Don't take too long" I say to her**

**She closed the door behind her and I sat there staring into space until she came out fully dressed and ready to go down stairs.**

**I put my clothes back on and followed her down back to our family**


	19. Chapter 19-Alice

Alice POV

We all knew what Rose and Emmett had been doing. They had been loud, very loud. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Edward. Jacob had taken Renesmee outside when they had started. I just turned up the TV and tried to ignore it. After a while, I almost got used to it, but they did manage to remind the whole house what they were up to every minute or so. It wasn't pleasant.

About an hour after Rose and Emmett's love making was over; Renesmee went upstairs to take a bath. While she was gone, the other members of my family decided to talk about what may happen in the future. I decided now was a good time to share my vision with the rest of my family. Decides Edward, I was the only one to know what the future had in store for us. I was afraid.

'Alice, have you had any visions recently?' asked my father. He clung onto Esme's hand. I could tell he was still getting over the shock of almost losing her.

'Yes. I have.'

'What was it?' asked Rose.

'I saw a battle and I think I saw some deaths, but Jake and Nessie clouded my vision. Sorry. All I know is that there is a battle.' None of my family knew about what may have happened with the Volturi. Edward and myself hadn't wanted to worry them.

'Okay, a battle, like the new-born one?' asked Jasper and Emmett at the same time.

'I think so.'

'Well all we can do is practice.' Said Carlisle, calmly, although I could see his clutch around Esme's hand was tighter and he had wound an arm around her waist. His eyes were filled with fear and sadness. I didn't need to read minds to know he didn't want anything to happen to us or Esme. I looked at Jasper. I reached out for his hand. I looked at the door. Leaning against the frame was Renesmee.

'How long have you been there?' I asked softly.

'Since you began talking. I didn't want to not be included.'

'Honey, there's a reason we started talking when you left.' Said Bella.

'Because I'm too young? I'm about a year younger than dad, mum. I'm sixteen. Stop hiding this from me.' She argued. I looked at Jazz. I could see he wanted to talk.

'Okay, we'll include you next time, promise.' Said Edward, not wanting to start this argument again. Jasper and myself walked out in the direction of the river.

'I don't want to go there.' Said Jazz.

'Why?' I questioned.

'That's where Esme and Carlisle were. I'd die if anything happened to you.' He said.

'Okay, the meadow?'

'Okay.' We walked towards the meadow.

'Was there something you wanted to talk about?' I asked.

'What was your vision. I know you saw more. I know you did. I could see you lying to them.' He accused.

'I saw Bella and Carlisle and Jacob die. That's all I saw. I swear. I just couldn't tell them I knew their mate was going to die. They wouldn't enjoy their last few days together.'

'Last few days? When's the battle?'

'In a week or so, when the river un-freezes.'

'Oh. Are they the only deaths you saw?'

'Yes.'

'Carlisle?'

'Yes'

'Oh, oh no. Esme will be inconsolable. She will kill herself. And Edward, he really will give himself to the Volturi. Is there anyway of stopping this? Any way at all?'

'Not that I know of. Oh, Jazz. What will we do?' I sobbed.

'I don't know Alice, I don't know.' He replied, holding me to his chest, rubbing my head and back. 'I don't know'

Later that evening, when we came back from the meadow, Esme could sense something was wrong. She pulled me to one side.

'Alice, tell me what you saw. I know you didn't tell us everything. I just know you didn't.' she said, worry covering her face. I told her about Bella and Jacob. I couldn't tell her about Carlisle. She'd become a wreck. As I told her I saw pain plaster her face. Just seeing that pain made me want to break down into tears. She cared so much about everyone. Once I had finished telling her about my vision, she was silent for a while, just staring over my shoulder. Then she went over to the sofa and curled up. Carlisle put an arm around her and kissed her hair. My heart sank knowing he wouldn't be around soon.

At 3am, I was on my own in the kitchen, when I heard shouting from upstairs. It was coming from Esme and Carlisle's room. I felt the whole house stand still to listen.

'Carlisle, how can you go to work when there is a battle looming over our heads?' sobbed Esme. I looked over at Edward, he looked pained and worried.

'Esme, you know I have to go to work. It's something I love.'

'More than me? And your family?'

'Of course not!' he defended himself.

'Then why are you going?'

'Because I'm needed there. I need to take the nightshift. Esme, please don't be unreasonable and difficult. You know more than anyone how much my work means to me.'

'I do. More than me or anyone. So go. Just go.'

'Esme' he pleaded.

'I want you to go.' She said, hurt yet angry.

'Fine.' Carlisle spat. He ran downstairs and slammed through the front door. We heard his car pull away. Then we heard Esme's quiet sobs. I looked at Rosalie. She and Esme had a connection. They were closest. We all signalled for her to go up and talk to her. She did. After about three minutes we heard Esme's sobs lessen and then stop. She didn't come downstairs until about midday. At three Carlisle came home. Esme was in his arms apologising before he had closed the door. I felt another pang of sadness.


	20. Chapter 20-Edward

**Edward's POV**

**I looked over to Alice. I could see the pain and fear in her eyes. Was she having another vision? I read her mind but no new vision. But I did find something it from earlier when she told us about her vision. Oh My God she didn't tell the whole truth! BELLA MY BELLA ! NOOOOOO SHE CANT**

**I let out a loud scream as I looked directly at Alice.**

"**Edward what is it?" I heard Bella say**

"**I thought I could trust you to tell me the truth but I was wrong! Why didn't you say! Oh and I guess you were lying about Carlisle and Jacob to!" everyone just stared at me in shock**

"**Dad what do you mean" renesmee cried**

"**Alice I hate you I really do!" I screamed at her**

**Everyone turned to look at Alice and saw a tear run down her cheek**

"**Aunt Alice?" renesmee said to Alice**

"**Alice what did you really see?" Esme looked towards Alice with a stern look on her face**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all of you for what I've done but I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want you to worry" by now I think everyone had shed a tear or 2**

**Jasper grabbed Alice gently by the waist and turned her head to look him directly in the eye**

"**We won't all survive and I know who will die it will b-" she was interrupted**

"**STOP!" Esme screamed "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"**

**No one had ever heard her scream like that well no one had ever heard her scream at all.**

"**I don't want to know! Edward the second I heard you say Carlisle's name I knew what you meant but just don't tell us for sure I don't want to make these last days a misery!"**

**Alice and I just stared at each other not knowing what to say or feel**

**I looked over to renesmee to see her crying her eyes out and I knew why. She was gonna lose her Jacob. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and he was leaning his head on hers. Both of them were in tears.**

"**You know I'm sorry" I said to my family "I shouldn't have raised voices and to be honest I should have read your mind Alice but I just wanted to know."**

**She looked over to be in a forgiving way. For 5 straight hours the whole house was silent no one knew what to say. The only thing you could hear was people crying all I did was sit on the sofa cuddled up to my wife and child and for some reason Jacob.**

**No he wasn't my son or brother or anyone related to me. But he was going to die in a few days and I felt that after all these years of him being with my daughter, looking after her, loving her and protecting her I felt like he really was part of my family.**

**I looked around the room Rosalie was hugging Emmett, Alice was hugging Jasper, Carlisle was hugging Esme and everyone was silent.**

**Not a single word was said. Until Carlisle broke the silence.**


	21. Chapter 21-Carlisle

Carlisle POV

'When is the battle?' I asked.

'About a week, I think.' Said Alice.

'oh' I looked at my wife. Her head was buried in my shoulder. I couldn't see her face, but I desperately wanted too. I stroked her beautiful caramel hair. She looked up at me.

'Err, anyone want a hunt?' said Edward.

'Well, I ate yester-oh, yeah sure.' Said Alice.

'Yeah sure.' Muttered the rest of my family. They filtered out of the living room. Edward was the last to leave.

'Thanks'

'It's the least I could do.' He said before leaving to hunt. Esme looked at me. She wasn't hiding her sadness. I smiled at her. Her weak attempt to return it broke my heart. I stroked her perfect face with the back of my hand.

'I love you.' I said.

'I love you too.' She whispered. She moved so she was sitting next to me. Her legs tucked up, her arms hugging them. Her forehead resting on her knees.

'Esme,'

'Yes.'

'If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I'd use my last breath to say I love you.' I said.

'Carlisle! Don't say that! Soon you will be taking your last breath! I can't stand it. I love you too much! I literally died to be with you and now you're being taken away! Carlisle…' she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. I loved her so much and I was about to die. I felt my soul being ripped apart. I knew it would be worse for Esme, so I decided not to tell her about how scared I was. I held her close and took in everything about her. It was going to be a hard few days.

An hour later, my family returned from hunting. I was still on the sofa with Esme. She was on my lap, her face on my neck. I held her to me. As Rosalie walked into the room, Esme lifted her head. She looked at me. I could tell she wanted to be in private again. I picked her up and carried her up to our bedroom.

'I can walk you know…' she commented.

'I know, I just wanted to hold you'

'Oh, okay' she said softly. 'I want to be in your arms'.

I carried her into our bedroom. I closed the door and went over to the bed. I sat down and started to put Esme down next to me. She clung onto my neck so I placed her on my lap. She snuggled into my chest. I breathed in her scent, before asking the question that had been playing on my mind for a while…

'Esme, can you promise me something?'

'Anything'

'Can you promise not to go insane and kill yourself when I die? Please?' I asked. She stayed silent. 'Esme?'

'I can't promise I won't go insane, but I can promise I won't kill myself. The kids will need me.' She mumbled into my chest.

'Thank you.'

'I'll miss you' she sobbed.

'I know, but you've got to be strong for me, promise?' I said trying to see her face. She said nothing.

'Esme…' I said, firmly. She shifted away from me a little. I had been a little too firm. I pulled her closer to me. She let me. She was so weak and sad. I wondered what she would be like when I wasn't here to comfort her, to talk to her, to hold her…I loved her and wanted nothing bad to happen to her, yet me dying could be the worst thing for her. I lifted her head so that our faces were level. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with sadness. I brought her lips to mine.

'Do you have to fight tomorrow?' she asked.

'You know I do. You might get hurt or die…'

'But if you didn't fight I wouldn't lose you.'

'But I might lose you.'

'But I wouldn't lose you…sorry, I'm being selfish.' She said before getting up and walking to the window. I missed the feeling of her in my arms. I longed for that feeling again. I walked over to the window and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around. I looked into her eyes. This time they were filled with love and sadness. She took my hand a walked over to the bed.

'Esme…'

'I want to forget about what's going to happen. This is the only way I think how…' she trailed off, undoing my shirt.

'Okay, but promise you'll tell me if I hurt you?'

'Carlisle, you say that every time and you never do' she smiled. I was glad she was smiling again. She ran her hands down my back.

'Are they…you know…like Rose and Emmett?' asked Renesmee from downstairs.

'Yeah, but they won't be as loud and their sensitive to the subject, so don't mention it, okay?' replied Edward. I could feel Esme cringing, but knew she would do it anyway…

After a few hours, we ventured back downstairs. Most of our family were in the living room. Alice and Jasper were watching a documentary on animals, Edward and Emmett were arm-wrestling, Jacob and Renesmee were talking in the corner, Bella was in the kitchen making some dinner for Renesmee and Jacob and Rosalie was hovering near the doorway.

'So feeling a little better?' Rosalie asked Esme.

'Yes, thank you.'

'Are you sensitive about…you know what?' asked Renesmee. I could tell Esme was embarrassed but she answered anyway.

'Yeah, I suppose we are…' she said softly.

'Aww, that's well sweet!' Renesmee cooed. Emmett laughed.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Renesmee 'Its cute!' I could tell Esme was getting a little uncomfortable with everyone talking about out private life. I was a little uncomfortable too. Lucky Edward came to our rescue.

'Guys, I think Esme and Carlisle are getting a little awkward…'

'Oh sorry!' said Renesmee.

'It's okay sweetie' forgave Esme, smiling. I thanked Edward in my thoughts. He nodded to tell me he'd heard.

A thin wisp of smoke came from the kitchen. Esme turned and ran into it.

'Oh no! Oh I'm so sorry Esme!' we heard Bella say from the smoky kitchen.

'It's fine, really' said Esme, laughing 'It's almost like I'm the only one who is trusted in the kitchen!' she laughed. I smiled. My beautiful wife wasn't sad, thank goodness, because this was the only time she would be truly happy maybe ever. That though made me want to burst into floods of tears, but I had to be strong. If she saw I was crying, her happiness would be gone in an instant.


	22. Chapter 22-Bella&Renesmee

**Bella's POV**

"**Crap" I shouted. I had burnt renesmee and Jacob's dinner. It was like I went blind I didn't know what I was doing everything just went black.**

"**I'm sorry Esme" I said to her**

"**It's ok" she laughed back**

**I could see Carlisle standing in the doorway but I wasn't sure how he was feeling his face was mixed emotions he was happy to see Esme smile but then again he was almost crying. I wasn't going to say anything so I wouldn't worry Esme.**

"**Why don't you take a break I will cook the dinner." Esme said to me**

"**Ok" I replied back as I exited the kitchen and entered the living room.**

**Edward looked over to me**

"**I thought you knew how to cook" he said to me jokily**

"**I do I just-"I couldn't finish. I wasn't cut off but I just didn't know what to say**

"**huh" I heard a gasp come from Alice's direction. We all looked in her direction. Even Carlisle and Esme heard her gasp and came rushing in.**

"**Alice what is it?" jasper asked worryingly**

"**The battle ... it's not in a week ... its tomorrow"**

**The house fell silent. No-one knew what to say because there was no possible reply to that statement.**

**Esme grabbed Carlisle and squeezed him as hard as she could. She was going to lose him ... I don't blame her for her actions. Jasper did the same to Alice and Jacob the same to renesmee. I then felt Edwards's arms around my waist.**

**Knowing that tomorrow I was going to die made me cry and almost scream but I didn't want to break the silence.**

**Rosalie did break the silence though.**

"**Why do we have to go to battle why do we have to go and lose the ones we love!? I won't stand for it! It's unfair that any of you to die rather than me." She bellowed**

"**You don't mean that" Esme cried as she spoke**

"**I'm sorry but I do" rose replied**

**Once again the room fell silent I still didn't say a word. This wasn't the right time to say a useless comment that no-one wanted to hear.**

**Rosalie and Emmett then went upstairs to their room. Alice and jasper then went to their room and Esme and Carlisle to theirs. Renesmee and Jacob went back to the cottage they could see each pair wanted to be alone just so they could spend the last night together.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**Jacob and I went back to the cottage and to my room. This was the last night I was going to spend with Jacob I had to make it worthwhile.**

**We sat on my bed and just stared at each other.**

"**I can't lose you. I won't!" I cried to him**

"**My fate will be decided tomorrow" he cried back**

**We both just stared at each other for 5 minutes straight neither of us knew what to say.**

**After a while we learnt forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. This was the first time he had ever kissed me. Before today we always thought I was too young but it was time. Tonight was the last night of his life so he made sure he had kissed me before his death.**

**I wasn't like Rosalie and Emmett and I weren't going to have sex with him but I wasn't going to let him go. I needed him by my side until it was time.**

**He kissed me once more and then leant his forehead on mine and looked at my eyes. He grabbed me tight and wouldn't let me go.**

**Although to be honest I didn't want him to release me. It was comforting. Just to have his arms around me made me smile and made me happy it also made me feel like I was protected and that I couldn't be touch by anyone except him.**

**He kissed me forehead as we both leant back on my bed and held each other until the sun rose ... until dawn.**


	23. Chapter 23-Esme

Esme POV

I spent the night with Carlisle. We spent it in our room. We sat on the sofa. I was on his lap, my head resting on his shoulder, one arm around his neck, the other on his chest. I was going to miss this. I would miss the feel of his perfect body pressed against mine, the feeling of his strong arms holding me, the feeling of his lips against mine. I would miss his scent and his laugh. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, to be with, and to hold me. I would lose half my soul tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to it one bit. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. I shifted so that my lips were level with his. I pressed mine against his, hoping he would open his eyes. He didn't.

'Carlisle…' I whispered. His eyes flickered open.

'Yes'

'I love you'

'I know, I love you too' he said, but I could tell his mind was on other things. I moved off of his lap and stood up. I walked over to the dresser and opened my jewellery box. It was filled with bits and pieces, all bought by Carlisle or other members of my family for Christmas. I dug around a bit until I found a ring. Carlisle had bought it for me when we had first met. It had 'Esme&Carlisle Forever' engraved into it. I walked back over to my husband. He held his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and he lifted his head.

'What's up?' I asked.

'I-I just…I love you so much and now I'm leaving you. I don't need to be Alice to know that you will scream every night and break down every time something reminds you of me. I feel terrible…' he trailed off.

'You're not leaving me by choice.' I said softly.

'I know, but that's not the point.' He said, a little harshly. I shifted away a little, to tell him that had hurt me. 'I'm sorry, I'm ruining our last night together.' He said.

'It's okay'

'why did you go to the dresser?'

'I needed to get something out of my jewellery box.' I said, pressing the ring into palm.

'I got this for you when we first met, after I'd turned you' he smiled, remembering it.

'I know. I want you to have it'

'Why?'

'Because I want you to have something to remember me by' I said, looking at my lap. He out his arm round me and I buried my face in his shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but suddenly we were being called from downstairs.

'Carlisle, Esme, it time…' said Alice quietly. I looked at my husband. I could see the fear on his face. I kissed him once and then got up to go downstairs. He followed.

As we walked into the living room, we saw what could only be described as a scene of pure sadness. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing in the corner. Alice and Jasper were hugging each other. Renesmee and Jacob were in tears. Bella and Edward were sitting on the sofa, arms around each other, sobbing. I looked at Carlisle. His expression was pained. I went on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. He turned to face me and gave me a wiry smile. I felt my heart rip in two as I saw his pained, hurt face. I wished I could save him from his fate.

'I love you'

'I love you more; I'll miss you, so much, but I promise I won't kill myself. The kids will need me…'


	24. Chapter 24-Carlisle

Carlisle POV

Esme gripped my hand as we walked towards the meadow. This was where the battle was going to be held, according to Alice. When we arrived at the meadow, I looked at my wife. The fear in her eyes was unmistakeable. I wanted to just hold her and protect her from everything. She reached up and kissed me. I kissed her back, pressing her body against mine. I wanted to make this a moment something she could hold on to forever. I looked up and saw the rest of my family were doing exactly what we had been doing. I saw Renesmee and Jacob and felt a wave of sadness. Renesmee had only just figured out her feelings for Jacob, and now he was being taken away from her. At least Esme and I had had a century together. I felt Esme's grip on my hand get tighter and she sharply inhaled. I looked in the same direction as her and there they were. About twenty of them, all in white.

I looked over at my family, then at my wife, my soul mate, my other half, my Esme. I just wanted to pick her up and run. Far, far away from here, but I couldn't. I gave her a weak smile and squeezed her hand. She returned the smile and gripped my hand with bot of hers. I could feel her nails digging into my skin, but I wasn't bothered. The people in white stood about 20ft away from us in a straight line. Strangely, it reminded me of the meeting with the Volturi. No one said or did anything. An uneasy silence hung in the air.

'We are the White Coats. I am their leader, Bo' Stated the White Coat in the centre of the line.

'We are the Cullens' I informed them.

'We know who you are, Carlisle.' I felt Esme's nails dig deeper into my skin as the White Coat said my name. I looked at her and smiled.

Suddenly she was on the floor writhing in pain. I looked at the White Coats. They all wore evil grins on their faces.

'Stop!' I screamed. 'Stop! Please don't hurt her! Please.' I sobbed, kneeling down so I was next to her. I touched her arm and it stopped. I looked back at them. Their face now wore confused expressions.

'His love is so strong he's broken the pain' one said, shocked. I looked down at my wife. 'Thank you' she mouthed. I smiled and helped her up. The White Coats started walking towards us. I looked at Alice and Edward. They both looked terrified. I g lanced at Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob was in wolf form with Renesmee standing beside him. I looked at my wife. She looked determined. As if she would fend the White Coats off me. As if she wouldn't let me die. I touched her shoulder. The White Coats were about 3ft away from us. I felt the whole family take a sharp intake of breath. And then we heard a thud. A dull thud followed by a scream. The only scream you would hear when a vampire had lost their mate. I turned to see where the scream had come from. I saw a pile of ashes beside Alice. She was kneeling next to them screaming and sobbing.

Suddenly she was on one of the White Coats. She ripped off their head and arms. She moved onto another one and ripped its waist from its legs. She carried on like this, ripping apart two more White Coats before Emmett and Rosalie helped her. Edward and Bella followed soon after. About half were dead before Jacob jumped on them. I closed my eyes. I opened them again to find Esme standing in front of me, fighting the leader. He had her in a head lock and was about to rip her head from her neck. I jumped and landed in his back, breaking his body in two. I picked Esme up from the grassy ground and placed her on her feet.

Then I felt something smash into my back. Suddenly the world went black. I felt Esme's arms hold me up. I heard her chanting over and over that she loved me. I fell to the floor and felt my head hit the ground. I felt my wife turn me over. I heard her asking me to stay alive, to open my eyes, to squeeze her hand. With my remaining strength I managed to open my mouth.

'Esme…I love you…' I whispered.

The last thing I heard was a scream. It was easily recognisable as my mate's.

Then I felt myself fall into the oblivion that I guessed was death.


	25. Chapter 25-Renesmee

**Renesmee's POV**

**I looked over to my grandmother and I saw the pain in her eyes but what made it worse was I knew exactly how she felt. I saw Jacob run as fast as he could towards the white coats killing 4 of them that got in his way.**

**On the 5****th**** vampire Jacob just fell onto his back in pain. He was dying. But I wouldn't stand for it so I ran as fast as I could towards the vampire and ripped his head off as I heard a female white coat scream. I felt bad … for strange reason. I sort of pitied her she had just lost her mate and I was about to lose mine.**

**I saw 3 vampires with their hands all over my mother. This was it this was her death. I just stood there not being able to move but just stand there and watch as they ripped her arms and head off. And as her body fell to the ground.**

**I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed before. But then I screamed even louder when Jacob's wolf body fell beside me.**

**I looked at the head of the white coats and put my hand around his neck throwing him to the floor and scratching his eyes out then snapping him in 2. I felt like I could do anything because what he had done to my family!**

"**Ahhhhhhh" I heard my dad scream when he first saw mums body in 4 pieces lying stone dead on the ground.**

**He looked up at me and saw the same pain in my eyes that he had in his heart. He ran over to me creasing me in his arms as the rest of the family … well what was left of them destroyed the rest of the white coats.**

**About 10 minutes later it was over … no-one knew what to say. All they could do was cry and weep.**

**Alice was hugging dad. Rosalie was cuddling Esme. Emmett was holding me in his arms like a little baby then put me on his back and carried me home. I felt sorry for him … he had all my snot and tears on his back.**

**We arrived home first followed by dad and Alice and Esme and Rosalie. Esme ran up to Carlisle office, Alice up to her room and dad back to the cottage. I stayed with Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.**

**Rosalie felt terrible and sat on the sofa and buried her head in her hands while Emmett sat next to her and put his arm around her to comfort her. I sat on Rosalie's lap and leant head against hers and cried with her.**

**She didn't have much to cry about because she still had Emmett but she had lost Carlisle, Bella and Jasper. I don't think she was that sad about Jacob … they didn't have the best relationship.**

**Later that night I barley slept all I could think about was Jacob. His arms around me, holding me to his chest, kissing my hair kissing my cheek. I let out a little weep as a tear ran down my cheek.**

**I tried to cheer myself up so I went over to my radio and turned it on. Heart of stone came on by Iko. I screamed and screamed and cried and cried. The pain in my heart was unbearable!**

**Dad came rushing in. He thought I was hurt. He couldn't lose me not after mum I was the only thing he had left.**

**If I died he really would give himself up to the Volturi and this time they would have pleasure killing him!**

"**Baby are you ok?" I heard dad say in a panicking way.**

"**Yeah dad I'm fine. I just can't deal with this" I replied**

"**I know I can't either"**

**Nothing else was said so we headed back to the house**


	26. Chapter 26-Edward

Edward POV

Every night it happens. Every night we heard sobs and screams. Every night we are reminded what we have lost. We would never forget, but Esme seems intent on reminding us every night.

We were all worried to begin with, but now we just leave her to sob until the morning. She sits in Carlisle's office on his chair or she stands by the bookshelf, just staring at his collection of medicine journals. She doesn't bother brushing her hair, or changing clothes. She spends the day in her bedroom, going through Carlisle's wardrobe, taking in his scent. Sometimes I stand by the door and watch her. I don't know why, but it makes me feel closer to my Bella, and the man I have thought of as my father for many decades. She knows I watch her, but she is so wrapped up in grief, she doesn't care or notice. I try to ignore her thoughts, but I can't. They are so inconsolable and miserable, it's a wonder she hasn't given herself to the Volturi yet. But she can't, that was her last promise to Carlisle.

A few days after the battle with the White Coats, we went back to the meadow. Renesmee went straight over to Jacob and wept. I rushed over to my Bella, she was motionless. Her head several feet away from the rest of her body, her arms about an inch away. Alice sat next to her husband's chest, his arms, legs and head all a few feet away. Esme just stood by the trees, staring at the meadow. She stood staring for a while, before Rosalie went over and hugged her. For a moment it looked as though Rosalie was the mother and Esme the daughter, they are quite close in age and Esme's sadness made her look younger, somehow. Rosalie then almost guided Esme over to Carlisle's body. I could see the pain in her eyes and her thoughts were all focused on grieving for her lost mate. When she reached Carlisle's body she dropped the ground next to his body. She picked up his head and a scream escaped her lips. She suddenly collapsed onto the floor and started fitting. I had never seen anything like it! Her mouth filled with venom and she lay sprawled on the grass. When she started to scratch her face and neck, Alice and Rosalie held her arms down, away from her face. The fit lasted about five minutes and when it was over her lay on the grass, completely still with her eyes closed. She stayed their while we burned our mates.

'Esme? Would you like us to burn Carlisle, or would you like to do it?' asked Emmett, softly.

'I'll do it. Don't touch him.' she growled. We left her to say goodbye, before burning her husband. I walked over to my daughter and picked her up. She was sixteen, but she would always be my baby. I held her close to my chest, before kissing her head and cradling her. I noticed she held something in her hand.

'What's that Ness?' I asked, motioning to her fist.

'A lock of Jake's hair. I miss him..' she trailed off, pressing her head into my neck. 'Do you have anything to remember Mummy by?'

'Yes, I've collected her ashes..' I whispered, my voice cracking.

'Okay, back to the house then? I need to tidy up the living room.' Said Esme. She held a lock of Carlisle's hair, and a jar full of ashes. I looked at her. Although her voice was steady, her thoughts were all over the place, filled with sadness. She was just putting on a brave face, she was the only parental figure Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I had now and she had to be strong for us. Not matter how much she wanted to be weak. And she did try to be strong, but during the night, when Renesmee was asleep, she would break down. I know it hurts all of us to see her like this, but it's her way of grieving...

Several Years Later

We are currently living in London. Esme is posing as a single mother to us five. Renesmee is in a relationship with a boy named Tom, although she inwardly still misses Jacob, she knows she has eternity ahead of her and she wants to spend it with someone who makes her happy. Rosalie and Emmett are just as they were before the battle with the White Coats, just plus the slight ache in their hearts whenever one of the desist is mentioned. Alice still grieves for Jasper, but takes her mind off it by organising events. Normally I would find a party every few weeks annoying, but I understand what she is going through. Esme no longer screams at night, but spends it tidying, as she did before. She has dedicated her life to her work as a teacher in a nursery school. We all know she misses Carlisle more than anything, more than her baby boy, but we have our suspicions that she may be seeing one of the nursery school children's fathers. I miss Bella more than physically and mentally possible, but I busy myself with looking after my daughter and my music. I am also training to be a doctor, as I believe that Carlisle would have liked that, and I would do anything to please him, as he gave me this extraordinary life and family.


End file.
